kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Land
Dream Land, commonly called the Dream Land Archipelago, is a country on Planet Popstar and the main setting of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, much like how it is in most the Kirby games and like in the games, it is ruled by King Dedede. Dream Land is often targeted by evildoers and it is often their goal to take it over for their own selfish ambitions. It is inhabited by a wide range of species and the people from Dream Land are referred as Dream Landers in other lands, regardless of their species. Unlike the games, where none or very little the geography of Dream Land is shown, Dream Land in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is shown being a archipelago of 12 islands in different shapes, sizes, terrain and climates. The locations of Dream Land are a mix of those from the games and new ones that were created for the series. The sea surrounding the archipelago is called the Blueberry Sea. So far, the only neighboring countries that are known are Floralia to the west, Patch Land to the east, White Wafers to the north and the Cucurbita Kingdom to the south. Dream Land, along with the above mentioned neighboring kingdoms, are known as the 5 Great Kingdoms. Sentient Species Much like other regions of Planet Popstar, Dream Land is inhabited by a wide variety of species both native to Planet Popstar as well as those from other worlds. Native Species *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doos *Puffballs *Billow Birds *Kekes *Poppy Bros. Jrs. *Dogons *Yarikos *Tacs *Wizendrens *Pangolans *Iron Mams *Knucklexians *Ichthyzards Immigrated Species *Scimistars *Fairies *Squeaks Islands Starfruit Island Main Article: Starfruit Island Starfruit Island is the star-shape island and it is first island that appeared in the series, as well being the biggest island in the archipelago. It is the capital of Dream Land, since Dreamtropolis and Castle Dedede are located on this island. Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud, Raven and Rachel were born on this island. The climate of Starfruit Island is warm during the spring, humid during the summer, cool in the fall and cold during the winter. However, it does tend to get cold during the morning hours. The exception of this is the Salt Desert as it has it's own climate due to being separated from the rest of the island due to the Rocky Mountains. This island is where the series mainly takes place. Locations on Starfruit Island *Castle Dedede *Whispy Woods Forest *Dreamtropolis *Drawcia's Hideout (destroyed) *Rocky Mountains *Salt Desert *Pepper Volcano Float Islands The Float Islands are a group of five islands located in the center of the archipelago. The islands are all shaped like different fruits with one island being shaped like a pineapple, one is shaped like a orange, another one is shaped like a watermelon, another is shaped like a bunch of bananas and the last one like a strawberry. Despite being close together, the islands have their own climates. Pineapple Island Pineapple Island is the western island that is shaped like a pineapple and it is the second largest of the Float Islands. It is the homeland of the Wizendren species as many members of the species live in Pumpkin Village, though members of other species live in the village as well. The village is also the birthplace and hometown of Drawcia. Locations on Pineapple Island *Pumpkin Village *Pumpkin Woods Banana Island Banana Island is the southern island that is shaped like a bunch of bananas. It is the largest island of the Float Islands. Not much is currently known about the island but it is known for it's mast population of the Poppy Bros. Jr. species. This is the island where Dr. Albert Poppenstein is from. Orange Island Orange Island is the northern island that is shaped like a orange. Not much about the island is currently known but is it known for it's mast population of the Keke species. Watermelon Island Watermelon Island is the eastern island that is shaped like a watermelon. Not much about the island is currently known. Strawberry Island Strawberry Island is the island location in the center of the Float Islands that is shaped like a strawberry. It is the smallest of the Float Islands and it is the only one that isn't inhabited. Chili Peaks Island Chili Peaks Island is the eastern island of the archipelago and it is shaped like a chili pepper. It is a volcanic island with a lot of volcanic activity but it is still inhabitable. Most of the plant life on this island looks like they are dead but they are actually not. There are also quite a few lava lakes around the island as well. It is also where the Ghost Pepper Prison, the highest security prison in Dream Land, is located. This island is also the home of many fire-based species, such as Dracolos and Galbos. Locations on Chili Peaks Island *Ghost Pepper Prison Waffle Savannah Island Waffle Savannah Island is the southeastern island of the archipelago. This island has the appearance of a prehistoric grassland and the creatures that live here resemble prehistoric animals, such as the Pterans. This island is the homeland of the Dogon and Yariko species. Apple Forest Island Apple Forest Island is the northeastern of the archipelago. Locations on Apple Forest Island *Kyle's Fortress (not yet build) Syrup Swamp Island Syrup Swamp Island is the southern island of the archipelago. Vanilla Sundae Island Vanilla Sundae Island is the northern island of the archipelago. It is usually covered in snow and the air is cold, but it is cold enough for people to be outside without coats on, even for hours at a time. Locations on Vanilla Sundae Island *Vanilla Village *Vanilla Wastes *Gelato Mountains *Fountain of Dreams Isla Nada Main Article: Isla Nada Isla Nada, formerly known as Pleasandise Island, is the northern most island of the archipelago and it sits on the border with White Wafers and because of this, both Dream Land and White Wafers share ownership of the island. The island is mostly covered with a large forest of evergreen trees and some grasslands. The island has one large town on it. Gallery File:Starfruit_Island.png|Starfruit Island, the largest island in the archipelago. File:Float_Islands.png|The Float Islands. File:Chili_Peaks_Island.png|Chili Peaks Island. File:Waffle_Savannah_Island.png|Waffle Savannah Island. File:Apple_Forest_Island.png|Apple Forest Island. File:Syrup_Swamp_Island.png|Syrup Swamp Island. File:Vanilla_Sundae_Island.png|Vanilla Sundae Island. File:Isla_Nada.png|Isla Nada. Trivia *The islands are name after items of food and this is done to reference the games where many locations have food related names, the only island that doesn't follow this trend is Isla Nada. *Dream Land being a archipelago is a direct reference to the Rainbow Islands from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Dream Land Locations Category:Planet Popstar Locations Category:Countries of Planet Popstar